The WILD ones
by Zashley165
Summary: Sharpay and Troy are bestfriends. Kissing, making out and teasing is what they do, even though they're just friends. They engage in many wild activities together. And with this lovey behavior going on between them, will they stay just friends? Or more?
1. WILD Morning fun

This is my first story here in Fanfiction. I hope you guys go easy on me. I have a few series on my You Tube channel if you guys wanna check it out, go ahead to my profile, the link is there.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one - W.I.L.D Morning fun<strong>

" Oh, God! Hmm… " Sharpay moaned.

A very naked Sharpay Evans was on her bed. Crumpled bed sheets were all around her. Heavy breathing can be heard from every corner of the room. Sharpay was the one, she was the one. The one making those noises, the one moaning out of pleasure, the one who has a satisfied smile on her lips. But no, she wasn't making love, she wasn't having sex and it certainly wasn't a one night stand with some stranger. And no, she wasn't masturbating either. It wasn't what everyone thinks it is. It was different. _Very_ different. And it was wild!

Troy Bolton looked up at her, a soft smile playing at the corner of his lips. His oceanic blue eyes meeting her hazel brown ones. His eyes filled with lust, filled with passion, filled with love. He licked his lips in satisfaction, when he saw her tilt her head back and moan. He groaned a little when Sharpay suddenly grabbed his very happy and excited friend down _there_.

She flipped them around and now she was on top and in control. Sharpay Evans, naked in front of his own two eyes, every guy would kill just to be in Troy's position. Just lying there with Sharpay Evans sitting on their very private area. It was a guy's dream come true just to stare at her naked body, treasuring every moment of it, touching it, feeling it, but Troy, again, same like her, Troy's different. _Very_ different. His gaze wasn't at the two perky breasts of hers which seems to be growing every single second of the day, not that anyone was complaining, that is. His gaze was somewhere else, not her ass, not her womanly area, but her hazel brown eyes.

" You're just amazing Shar, you know that? " Troy reaches up to cup her cheeks. His blue eyes staring deep into her brown ones. Oh how he love those eyes, it's like it just speaks to him, telling him what she wants, and right now it tells him that she wants….**him.**

" And you're sweet Troysie, you know that? " She teases him a little by doing a little pelvic thrust, her womanly area just rubbing and teasing the tip of his penis. Oh God, the feeling just kills him!

Troy hold on to her hips trying to stop her from her actions, he groaned, "Stop doing that Shar, you just make me want to fuck you!"

She just smirked at him, "Oh really? Is _little Troysie_ down there happy to see _little Shar_? Is it? Oh God, it is!" She cooed at him with her baby voice. Saying each word with a little pelvic thrust of hers.

Troy can't take it anymore, he was dying from all that teasing. He flipped them over so he was on top. He needed her to feel his pain, he needed to tell her that what she's doing was killing him, both inside and the outside. He wanted to _tease_ her back.

"Aww, big Troy here is a little impatient now isn't he?" She smirked up at him.

"I want you to feel me, feel my pain, my need…. and my want!" He whispered in her ear and lowering himself down on her, using the tip of his penis to dip into her entrance, not entering her, just teasing her. _Slowly…_

"Trooooy…." She moaned. That sound, that moan, it was music to his ears. Just like an angel playing a harp, it was oh-so-melodic.

He smiled widely when he knew he got her at the right moment. She was weak, she needed him. It was killing her too, he could tell, of course. From her… _wetness_. He grinned widely, he finally got his revenge.

"Stop teasing me. You're… You're taking advantage of my weak spot." She moaned, digging her nails into his ass to get him to stop.

Yup, he knew that was her weak spot. She goes weak whenever he does that. And yeah, you heard right, _whenever he does that_. This isn't their first time doing this kind of stuff. It was like the hundredth time or something, or maybe more than that, it was uncountable, but hey, who's counting.

He was weak too. In the process of teasing her, he was also teasing himself. His now extremely hard hard-on was gonna explode any moment. He needed to stop. Sharpay could tell he was going to shoot his fireworks too, she smiled to herself, knowing she was the one who was making him moan, knowing she was the one who put that soft smile on his face, knowing she was the one who was making him painfully hard. She flipped them over so she could be on top and in control, wanting to make him happier, wanting to make him moan in ecstasy.

He was now on his back, he looked up at her. "I'm sorry, I knew I took it a little too far." He said, referring to his teasing. He never went that far before, he nearly entered her. Yes, he fucked her before, but it was only one time. All those other times they were in bed like this, in this very same position, were just to tease each other, to give each other pleasure, but they don't fuck.

She had a soft smile on her lips and whispered, "It's okay, you can't control yourself. Neither can I." She then placed a soft kiss on his lips. But then, at that very moment she pulled away, her small innocent smile became a smirk. Troy was confused as to what is gonna happen, he just sat there staring at her with his confused look when he saw that she was slowly going down. Kissing him from his lips, to his neck, to his toned and muscular chest, down to his…. _gulps. _

_Is she doing what I think she's gonna do?_ Troy thought to himself. He closed his eyes slowly, enjoying her kisses and preparing for what's going to happen next.

He was right. At that very moment, warm liquid came down to meet him, teasing his hard-on. Warm hands came down and massaged his precious jewels, his baby machine. Her tongue came swirling at the tip of his dick. Oh god, imagine the pleasure he felt!

She was smiling when she saw his reaction, only you can't see her smile because she was busy doing other _stuffs_ in her mouth. She continued her actions, wanting him to reach his climax. He was so tense, so hard, so… frustrated.

He was holding himself back from releasing. They did this kind of stuff just to tease each other, they never got until the end, just teasing, no fucking, no climaxing. This is why they're _different_.

"Shar, I'm reaching. You need to stop doing that, I'm very close." Troy half moaned. He sat up a little, using his forearms to support his weight, beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, he needed her to stop.

She just continued her actions, it was like she didn't hear him at all. It was either she was ignoring him or she was too caught up in her _acts_ and didn't hear him. _Damn, how could one girl still look so beautiful whilst doing this kind of acts? _Troy thought. Her bangs fell just above her eyes, her wavy blonde hair fell just at all the right places, some fell on his very private parts, tickling him, increasing the pleasure that she had already given him. He looked at her, he was still breathing heavily of course, and all he saw was an angel.

Her body was hovering above his, her sweat gave her body a little shine, her cheeks were in a deep red color, her eyes…. Oh her eyes, her beautiful eyes were now focused on his prized possessions, occasionally looking up to see his reaction, seeing him moan and groan each time she pleasured him. She took as an encouragement for her to continue her acts.

Her mouth, her lips, they were busy pleasuring him, taking him in and out of her mouth, her tongue licking the tip of his penis every now and then, sucking him like what a kid would do when he or she is given a lollipop. It turns him on more seeing her do this, doing this to _him_, there are millions of guys in this world and here she is, doing this, to _him_. Knowing that the _thing_ in her mouth was his, knowing that she was giving him pleasure, knowing that she was the one sucking on his _lollipop_, made him prouder than a peacock. Yeah, he was prouder than a pea_cock_ when he knew Sharpay was sucking on his _cock_!

He reached his destination, the firework has begun, he came shooting loads into her mouth when she suddenly gave his balls a little squeeze. His was gonna explode before and with this little action of hers, he came bursting out, unable to hold it in anymore. His head fell back in pleasure, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment, her name came out of his mouth in a loud moan.

He sat up and held her head, stroking her hair, then her cheeks, wanting her to stop. Even after he climaxed she was still pleasuring him down there, he needed her to stop, he can't take any more pleasure.

She swallowed every drop of semen that came out of him. She was now licking him up and sucking him clean. Troy pulled her head up to his, gazing into her eyes, his eyes as if it's talking to her, saying thanks to her for everything she did just now.

"You're amazing Shar, I really want you to know that." He said to her and then pulled her down to meet his lips in a deep kiss. His tongue brushing against her lips, begging her to open up so his tongue could meet hers, and she did. He could taste his flavor in her mouth and frowned. Boy, he wondered how she could actually stand the taste of that thing. Just before he could start thank her for her actions, Sharpay pulled away.

"I do know that I'm amazing, you tell me everyday silly!" She giggled poking him slightly. "But I also know that you are more amazing compared to me." She continued.

Troy shook his head, "It's not true, you're amazing, not me, I'm just…" Just before he could finish his sentence, Sharpay cut him off by giving him a peck on his lips.

"You're just the birthday boy." She smiled and continued, "Happy Birthday Troysie, it's the biggest day of your life today." She said with a wink then kissing him deeply again.

Troy finally gets it all. It was his Birthday. Today was his birthday, his 23th Birthday. No wonder she did that to him today, she made him climaxed. They seldom made each other reach their orgasms, except on special occasions, and today was a special occasion.

Troy and Sharpay were just like that. They tease each other, whether in bed, in a pool, in the kitchen, on the sofa or at any places you can think of. They give each other pleasure, but they don't fuck. It was what they do, it was just typical Troy and Sharpay.

Troy slipped his tongue into her mouth, their tongues dancing together in her mouth, his hands reaching up from her thighs to her butt and slowly moving down to her woman area. Sharpay pulled away from the kiss, giving him a small smirk, she quickly got away from him, wanting to head out of the room.

Troy, he knew this was coming, he knew that she _knew_ what he wanted to do to her now. He knew she was gonna leave so he won't get to accomplish his mission. So before she could leave the bedroom, Troy got up and pushed her up against the wall.

"Troy, what are you doing?" She said putting on her innocent face.

"Oh, don't go all innocent on me, you knew what I was going to do to you and you just leave me there like that." Troy said pushing up to her, pulling her lower region close to his.

"Today's your birthday Troy. I wanted to do that, you don't need to thank me by helping me reach my orgasm. It doesn't mean that you reached yours, then I have to reach mine too. Right?" She said.

"But then it would be unfair." He said thrusting his body into her a little. "All of this will go to waste." He said while inserting two fingers into her.

Sharpay gasps when he did that. She wasn't expecting that to happen. Her knees got weak instantly but Troy was holding on to her, keeping her from falling.

"Troy…." She moaned, looking him in the eye, wrapping her arms around his neck, to prevent her from falling again, she never once breaking eye contact with him.

He pulled out his fingers. "You don't want all of this..." He said pointing to Sharpay's juices. "To go to waste right?" He continued. He then took his hand up to his mouth and started sucking his fingers to clean them up.

"Hmm…. You taste so good Shar. So sweet…" He moaned, his fingers still inside his mouth.

Sharpay was weak, too weak. She tried to walk away again, but Troy held her firmly in his arms, sliding down to her woman area. Sharpay knew what he was going to do and she can't help but like the thought of it. When he spread her legs wide open, Sharpay tried to close it tight but he was too strong for her. He held her legs firmly open and refused to give in to her. When she felt his tongue swirling in, she knew he was going to win this battle, there's no way she could resist that. In the end she had to give in to him. She let him accomplish his mission. She knew he wouldn't let her go even if she escaped right now. He will always get her back, he would always repay her for her acts.

After they've finished, Sharpay got downstairs to prepare for the celebration of Troy's Birthday. She was still in her birthday suit, she never bothers to wear clothes at home. According to her, it was a waste of time and also it was a hot day in Albuquerque, what's the use of putting on clothes then later complains that you're hot and sweaty?

Gabriella, Ryan, Chad and Taylor were gonna arrive very soon. They were all best buds, they did everything together, they were practically a family. Troy came down right after Sharpay, same like her, he was naked and he was still tired from all their morning activities.

"What time are they coming here?" Troy said.

Right after he finished his sentence the doorbell rang. Sharpay giggled, "Right now. Come on, put on your boxers, I'll go get the door."

Sharpay and Troy lived in the same house, they've always wanted to buy a house and live together, it was their dream since they were four. They finally got to buy one last year, they were so happy when they first moved in. They had their freedom, they could do whatever they want now. Like this for example, it was their habit to walk around the house in their birthday suit. They've seen each other naked since babies and they've been bathing together since they were kids. Why hide your body from each other when you've already seen all?

So being naked around each other was a perfectly normal thing for the both of them. Also, their parents were very close friends, they don't mind that Sharpay and Troy kisses each other even though they're not dating, they don't mind when Troy bathed with Sharpay when they were kids. Eventually, this slowly became a habit for the both of them, even until now Troy still bathed with Sharpay.

Sharpay got her bra and panties from the coat closet, she threw Troy's boxers to him signaling for him to put them on. They see each other naked all the time, but only the both of them. Whenever someone comes to visits them, they'll hurry grab their clothes and put them on.

"What's the rush, Shar? Let them wait a little. I'm too tired to put these on." Troy said pointing to his boxers.

Sharpay shook her head. "Nope, we can't let our guest wait Troy."

"They're just the gang, they'll understand. Plus, I still have a hard on here if you don't already know! How am I gonna fit into these?" Troy complained

"Keep whining Troy, I'm gonna open the door. I'll let them see your stick if you don't mind!" Sharpay joked.

Troy just groaned and mumbled something about going to the kitchen to feed his empty stomach and also calm his friend.

Just when Sharpay opened the door, Gabriella came bursting in. She was fanning herself with her hand. Sharpay giggled when she saw her best girl friend.

"Oh my god, you won't believe how hot it is out there." Gabriella said.

Sharpay laughed at her. "Oh, I know. Look at me." She said pointing to herself in her bra and undies.

"God Shar, help me hold this bag of stuff will you? I need to strip." She said handing the bags of party decorations to her.

Sharpay just shook her head at her best friend. Ryan and Taylor came in right after her, both laughing at her too.

"Can't you wait til' you're inside then strip, people can see you from here." Taylor said.

" Easy for you to say. Your top is practically see through, the cloth is so thin, you definitely won't understand how hot I'm feeling now. Boy, I wonder how Chad can keep his sausage in his pants!" Gabriella complained.

"Hey, I can control myself well, thank you very much." Chad said closing the door behind him.

"Come on guys, its way too early in the morning to have a fight. I haven't even given you guys a proper greeting yet and you're already fighting!" Sharpay pouted.

"Okay fine. Hi Shar." Gabriella, who is now in her underwear, said giving Sharpay a peck on her lips.

Sharpay smiled at her then turned to the others. " Hi guys." She said then reaching over to Taylor and giving her a peck. Then turning to Ryan, kissing him on the lips. Ryan is Sharpay's brother, Ryan Evans, but kissing him doesn't feel gross or disgusting like what everyone said when they kiss their own brother. They were very VERY close, so that didn't matter.

She then turned to Chad who came in last. "Chad! Come here you big hair guy, give your favorite girl a kiss!" She said winking at him.

Chad laughed at her and leaned in for a kiss, they kissed for like a minute and pulled away only when they heard Taylor cleared her throat.

Sharpay laughed. "Sorry Tay, but your boyfriend is such a good kisser."

"And your girl friend's lips are just so kissable." Chad said chuckling.

Taylor just laughed at them. The gang, they did this all the time, greeting each other with a kiss instead of a hug. Even if they had a girlfriend or a boyfriend they would still kiss each other, no one would get jealous or anything, it was their habit.

"Where's the birthday dude?" Ryan asked looking around for Troy.

"Somewhere in the kitchen stuffing himself. He's hungry." Sharpay said rolling her eyes

"Wow, really? You congratulated him already?" Gabriella said to her in shock.

Sharpay just shrugged. She knew what Gabriella meant by 'congratulating". Everyone knows how Troy and Sharpay's relationship is, they think it's weird at first, but they're used to it now.

The gang, they are close. They tell each other everything, they knew what was happening in each other's life. They were VERY close, but not as close as Troy is to Sharpay. Oh, and they were wild! Everything they do is wild, for example, walking in the house in their undies, kissing each other, teasing each other and lots more. It was a habit, they are best friends. Best friends don't hide anything from each other, so why hide your bodies when you know they have the same features too?

Troy came out of the kitchen, his mouth stuffed with the sandwich he made not long ago. He was in his boxers, when he came out, he saw that everyone was already getting comfortable in the living room. Everyone was already in their underwear. For any normal people, this situation would be disgusting, but for them, it's normal.

Gabriella ran to him. "Troooooy…." She said in a cute baby voice. "Happy Birthday my little baby, look how quick you've grown up!" She said giving him a kiss.

Troy laughed. "Gabs, you're just older than me by a month!"

Gabriella just hugged him. "I know, I know, but it feels good saying that!"

Troy chuckled and pulled away. He then turned to Taylor who gave him a quick peck and a huge bear hug.

"God, what is in that sandwich? It's delicious!" Taylor said licking her lips.

"I think it was a ham sandwich. I can taste ham." Gabriella said.

"Wow Gabs, you must be hungry cause you're hundred percent right!" Troy said chuckling. Everyone just laughed at them.

Chad and Ryan then stood up and wished Troy a happy birthday. They gave Troy a man hug instead of a kiss, I mean, two guys kissing would be weird right?

"It's time for the prezzies!" Sharpay said clapping her hands together.

Everyone sat around the living room so they could start giving Troy their presents. Taylor gave Troy the latest version of the Iphone, which of course, Troy happily accepted. Chad gave Troy a basketball signed by his favorite basketball player and a custom made T-Shirt with the words '**I love Sharpay and I'm not afraid to show it**' on it.

Troy laughed when he saw his and Sharpay's picture on the front of the T-shirt. He held it up and everyone started laughing. Troy and Sharpay were both making kissy faces in that picture, Troy thought it was cute and sweet. He doesn't get what the guys were laughing so hard at. Then he saw Sharpay hitting Chad in the head and pointing to the back of the T-shirt.

Troy made a confused face and turned to the back of the T-shirt. On the back, written in bold letters were **'…and I'm not afraid to show what we do behind people's back!**' . Troy was still wearing his confused look on his face until he looked down. There at the bottom of the words was a photoshopped photo of Troy and Sharpay having amazingly hot sex on a bed.

Troy blushed a deep red color when he saw the picture. He glared at Chad when he saw him laughing at his reaction. "Get it?" Chad said laughing, "Behind people's _back_! And when you wear it, it'll be behind _your_ back!" He continued, still laughing.

Sharpay tried to hold in her laughter and went up to Troy, wanting to save him from all this embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, it's cute!" She said kissing his cheek. "I think I even saw lots of cum dripping out from both of us. Look here, see…" She joked pointing to the picture. "It must have been a night to remember huh?" She said earning some laughs from the guys.

Troy just mumbled flatly, "Thanks Chad, really! This gift is just THE BEST!" Sarcasm in his voice.

Chad just laughed, "Oh dude, this is like the best birthday present you could ever get!"

Sharpay giggled. "I gotta agree, big boy. This shirt is just too cool!"

"Oh, you think so?" Chad said reaching for something in his bag. "Cause I got you one too, just to match!"

Now it was Sharpay's turn to frown. "WHAT?" She shouted.

Chad took out another pink shirt to match Troy's blue one. It was exactly the same with Troy's, only this time the words on the T-shirt was "**I love Troy and I'm not afraid to show it."** The words were bright pink with glitters on it, making it even more eye popping.

Chad noticed her staring at the words and smirked. "I know how much you like pink and glitters. So I asked them to add more glitter to it."

Troy was laughing now. "Don't worry about it, it's cute." He said in a high pitched voice, teasing her with her own words. "I think I even saw cum dripping out, see…." He added and then started giggling in his girly voice.

"Shut up!" Sharpay said before hitting him in the crotch, trying not to laugh at his reaction.

"Ooo Oww…." Troy grunted. "Don't take it out on the balls woman!" He added then crossing his hands protectively over his balls.

"Come on guys, let's start the party already! We don't want anyone losing any body parts now do we?" Taylor said giggling.

Gabriella then jumped up happily, clapping her hands. "LET'S GET THIS POOL PARTY STARTED BITCHES!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

That's the end, I hope you guys liked this episode. I wanted to make the first episode more interesting but I seem to failed at it! haha. I hope you guys tell me what you think by reviewing.


	2. Pool Party gone WILD

**Hey guys, so here's the next chapter. I try to upload ASAP! Hope you guys like this chapter, things aren't so interesting right now but it will be later! A WHOLE lot of drama coming your way. Also I'm gonna do a oneshot thingy later on, I'll upload it here, hope you guys go check it out! ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Gabriella then jumped up happily, clapping her hands. "LET'S GET THIS POOL PARTY STARTED BITCHES!"<em>

Sharpay jumped up happily and grabbed Troy's hand, pulling him outside towards the pool. Troy noticed that everywhere around the pool had been decorated with balloons and all sorts of party decorations. There was also a huge banner with the words 'Happy Birthday Troysie' on it. Rose petals were floating everywhere in the pool and confetti were all over the ground, just perfect for a party!

Troy was in awe, he couldn't believe that they did all this for him, he took few steps forward, taking in his surrounding, then turning around to look at the guys. He just stared at them for a long time, slowly raising his eyebrows. Sharpay saw the look on his face and misread it, thinking he hated it.

"Oh god, it's too simple isn't it? I knew this wasn't gonna be enough!" She said walking up to him. "I'm so sorry Troy, I- " She was cut off by Troy when he suddenly picked her up and started spinning her around. Sharpay was caught off guard and then started yelling for him to put her down, laughing at how happy he was.

"Shar, this is amazing! How did you do this?" He said after placing her on the ground. "This is- HOLY SHIT, this is awesome! God, and BBQ?" He said pointing to the grill at the corner.

The frown on Sharpay's face just minutes ago was now replaced with a huge grin. She giggled sweetly at him and then pulled him for a tight hug "All the best for my bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

Troy stared at her and can't help but lean in for a kiss, thanking her for all that she has done. Before he went to bed yesterday, the pool was at its normal state, but today… Wow! _Sharpay must have woke up early in the morning to do this_, he thought. He continued kissing her but it didn't last long though because it was **rudely** interrupted by a very-excited-to-go-into-the-pool Gabriella. The pool party soon started right after that with Chad doing a cannon ball straight into the pool as the opening ceremony.

* * *

><p>"Come on, stop thanking me already! You know I would do anything for you to be happy, Troy." Sharpay said to him in a playful tone. Both of them hadn't gone into the pool yet because they wanted to spend some quality time together on dry land before entering water world.<p>

"I know, I know, but this is amazing! I mean rose petals in the pool? That's like the best idea any genius would think of!" Troy said smiling mischievously at her.

"I know I'm a genius, Troy!" Sharpay said laughing. "But what's with that look of yours?" She said referring to his devilish grin.

"Hmm… Sharpay Evans, I can't help but think you are planning on doing more intimate activities with me later in the pool? Cause what I see now is you trying to seduce me into having some pool sex with you!" Troy said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Sharpay gasped at him and playfully hit him in his chest. "I did not! I wanted the pool to look nice and special, so I came up with the petals, that's all! Plus, you and I both know that I did a great job at decorating it!" She smirked at him. "Tell me, didn't I do a great job?"

"Fine, now that I have to agree on." Troy said giving in to her and rolling his eyes at her last comment. "It makes me hard just by looking at it. Is that what you want to hear?" Troy whispered into her ears and gave her one of his sexy winks. He then started walking away from her towards the other side of the pool.

Sharpay smirked when he said that but then frowned when she saw him walking away. "Hey, where are you going?" Sharpay asked following him.

"I'm going to make myself a hot dog if you don't mind, _mom_!" Troy said teasingly.

"Oh Troy, you don't need to make one." She smirked before walking up to him and pressing her body against his. "Cause I know where to find one."

Troy looked down at her, not really getting what she said. He shot her a confused look until he felt her hand slipping into his shorts. He gasped when she slowly pulled his very own 'hotdog' out,his eyes widening at the sight. Sharpay then backed away from him, letting a good view of his hot dog. Troy was momentarily stunned but then he gathered himself, quickly letting his hands drop down to pull his shorts back up, not wanting anyone to enjoy his little free show.

"Sharpay!" He hissed at her, looking around hoping the gang didn't notice Sharpay's little action. "Not when there are people around!" He said blushing.

Sharpay just giggled softly at him, finding it funny that he was slowly turning into a tomato. She leaned up to give him a little peck on his lips. Troy didn't waste any time kissing her back. Sharpay's lips were like a drug to him, whenever her lips touches his, his lips would automatically kiss her back, all his troubles were all gone and he just had one thing to focus on, **her**. He kissed her back passionately and lovingly, wanting to taste that strawberry lip gloss she loves so much. He then pulled her head closer to his, deepening the kiss.

Sharpay started taking a few steps backwards, pulling him together with her, which confuses Troy, making him think that Sharpay wanted to lead him back into the house and continue their morning activities. He was wrong, _so_ wrong, just as the thought of them continuing their morning activities went into his head, he was met with a splash of cold water all over him.

Sharpay had pushed him into the pool. Gabriella, Ryan, Chad and Taylor who were in the pool before this saw what Sharpay did to him and started laughing at him. Sharpay too was laughing non-stop when she saw Troy's facial expression when he fell into the pool, it was hilarious.

After a few seconds, Sharpay realized that Troy hasn't surfaced yet and began to panic. _He should be up by now_, she thought.

The thought of her killing her best friend was terrifying and she certainly didn't want that. She saw Troy sinking to the bottom of the pool started yelling for him to come up and when he still hasn't come out of the water, Sharpay took off her towel and jumped into the pool. Gabriella and Taylor both stopped laughing too and felt worried for them so they swam over to see if they're okay.

Ryan and Chad exchanged knowing looks, they weren't all panicky like the girls are, they actually laughed at how stupid they were. The side of the pool which Troy had fell into was only a few feet deep, for the girls, yes, it was deep, but for the guys the water was considered shallow, the water was only to their neck level and they could all stand up just fine. Considering Troy was much taller than both Ryan and Chad, he should have no problem standing up at all.

Meanwhile, Sharpay was closed to tears when she saw Troy lying at the bottom of the pool. She quickly swam down to pull him up hoping she wasn't too late. The moment Ryan and Chad saw Sharpay struggling to pull Troy up, the thought of Troy faking the whole thing was soon down the drain. They quickly went over to help Sharpay pull their friend up to the side of the pool.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Sharpay cried. She was breathing heavily due to the lack of oxygen underwater, she quickly dried herself with a towel before bending down to check on Troy. Looking at Troy lying there on the floor made her heart break into tiny little pieces, she can't believe she just did that to him, on his birthday!

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! What did I do!" She said her voice breaking.

She knelt down beside him and took his hand, she was trembling and didn't want to believe that her best friend was lying there because of her. "Troy, Troy, don't play with me here. Wake up!" She cried at him, slapping his cheeks a little and when he didn't react, she got hold of his hand and held it close to her. She then hovered above him and started shaking him and yelling for him to get up.

Their wet bodies were now pressed against each other. Sharpay was still breathing heavily, still trying to catch her breath after being in the water for so long, but she can't seem to get enough oxygen for herself, the thought of her killing Troy just takes all the oxygen away from her. Gabriella and Taylor bent down to comfort Sharpay, at the same time pulling her away from Troy a little, wanting to give him some air.

Chad and Ryan can't help but feel suspicious about the whole thing. _Troy wouldn't drown, he knows how to swim_! They both kept their thoughts to themselves and stayed quiet, both watching Sharpay cry over Troy with a sad look upon their faces.

Sharpay slowly lifted her trembling finger and reached up to Troy's face, wanting to check if he was still breathing. Her face turned paled when she came to the realization that he wasn't breathing, he was… _dead._ Gabriella was getting more and more worried for Sharpay and for Troy too. When she saw Sharpay sitting there looking pale and staring into space, she knew she had to do something.

"Shar, Shar are you okay?" Gabriella said shaking her. "Is he breathing?"

Sharpay shook her head slowly, she then came bursting out, more tears, more screams, more cries. She lowered herself down to hug Troy, lifting his body up a little so she could hug him tighter.

Gabriella looked at Taylor and bit her lip, her eyes were also glassy, she too didn't want to believe that it was Troy that was lying there. Taylor looked back at Ryan and Chad, they only smirked at her, both earning themselves a glare from Taylor. She can't believe those two cold hearted jerks were smirking when their best friend is dying. Before Taylor could speak up and give those two boys a piece of her mind, Chad pointed down to Troy and smirked.

Everyone except Sharpay looked down at Troy and sighed. Only this time, it was a sigh of relieve. Gabriella and Ryan smiled at each other and just stared at Sharpay and Troy. Taylor even smirked and went to her bag to get her cell phone, wanting to record every moment of this.

In any normal situations like this, everyone would be sad and crying over their dead friend, the gang would too, if only their friend was _really_ REALLY dead.

Troy was alive. How would they know? Well, when Sharpay lifted Troy up to hug him, Troy opened his eyes slightly and gave the others his famous Troy Bolton wink, this small action went unnoticed by Sharpay. Taylor and Gabriella were unaware of this too, until Chad signaled to them. The very moment they knew Troy was alive, they sighed in relieve, all wanting to help Troy prank Sharpay. Troy really was a great actor, Sharpay on the other hand was a good prankster. Each and every one of them had been pranked by Sharpay and all of them wanted to find a good revenge on her. So why not now?

Troy knew when Sharpay was checking to see if he was breathing, so he held in his breath making her think he was dead. After that, he breathes in and out slowly so she wouldn't notice him breathing. Troy was currently in a sitting position, Sharpay was still hugging on to him tightly and he was held up by his _co-star_ of his little prank show, Chad and Taylor, they were both helping Sharpay lift Troy up so she could get a better look at him. _Wow_, he thought. _This is definitely the best prank ever._

"Does anyone know how to do CPR?" Sharpay asked, her voice breaking. Gabriella did learn how to do it once, but in this case, it's better if she just leave the 'kissing' for Sharpay. Everyone shook their head and put on their best _I'm-so-sorry_ look.

Troy can't help but feel a little excited when he heard Sharpay's little idea. He's been dreading for her tongue the whole day. Well, not exactly the whole day, they haven't kissed since twenty minutes ago, but for him, it was a long time and he definitely missed her.

Troy felt him being lowered down and was now lying flat on the floor. Sharpay's lips were then placed onto his slowly, her tongue brushing onto his lips then gently pushing his lips open. Troy got so horny right then and just wanted to kiss her back, but he knew better, it's just the feeling of her tongue that was rubbing and touching his slowly, the erotic feeling just makes his stomach churns and his head tingle, and I do mean both heads, the head at the top and also the head at the bottom, his _lower abdomen_.

_GOD DAMN IT! _It was like he got shot in the ass by Cupid and his arrow, only this time the arrow went straight through his butt and came poking out in front. In other words, his boy hormones got the best of him and gave him an erection. What a _great_ birthday present! He knew what was going happened next, he was _busted!_

Sharpay jumped when she felt his erection. She quickly removed her lips from his and sat up straight. Troy was already missing the feeling of her lips on his, he knew he was busted but he still remained his stubborn self, he refused to give in to her, he just lied there and continued playing dead.

Sharpay was shocked and was feeling all types of emotion, happiness, excitement, relieve, but also, angry and hurt. _He was alive!_ She cannot believe he played her like that! Oh, he's so gonna get it. She turned around and saw the gang looking at her with smirks on their faces. _They were in this too?_ She thought. _How could they!_

She just stared at them in disbelief, glaring at Chad who was now holding Taylor's cell phone, still recording both Troy and Sharpay. She then drew her attention back to Troy, wanting to kill him for doing this to her.

"Troy fucking Alexander Bolton, you lying jerkface, I know you're alive, open your eyes and look at me!" Sharpay said fuming.

Troy knew he was in trouble, he could feel her glaring at him. Still, he refuses to open his eyes and look at her. Gabriella giggled softly when she saw this, she wondered how Sharpay knew Troy was alive, but at the same time, seeing Sharpay and Troy like this, was like watching a live comedy! It was so entertaining!

"Fine!" Sharpay said to him. "Be like this, let's see who will get the last laugh!" She glared at the camera before giving Troy a devilish grin even though he can't see it.

Troy didn't know what she meant by that, but all he knows is that she wants revenge. Troy gulped at the thought of her taking revenge on him, Sharpay was a violent girl, what if she chops away any part of his body or beats him to death. Ohh, that would be **horrifying**!

Sharpay stood up oh-so-suddenly and then gave the camera a little wave, pointing down to Troy. Chad looked at her confused and zoomed the camera down to take a closer look at what she's pointing at.

"Oh god, Oh god, its burning my eyes. Eww! I think I just lost sight in my right eye!" Chad said, clearly disgusted when he saw Troy's very visible boner sticking out of his pants.

Gabriella saw it too, she gasped and covered her face with her hands, trying to muffle in her laughs while Taylor just stood there shocked. Chad noticed his girlfriend staring, so he stood in front of her and covered her eyes, blocking her sight. Ryan quickly turned his back towards them, making puking noises.

Troy was taken by surprise, he was totally caught off guard. The minute Sharpay stood up, a gust of cold air blew right at Troy's lower region and he knew he was in trouble. Troy sat up quickly, crossing both hands over his crotch, hiding his boner from view, but obviously, it was too late. Everyone had already gotten a glimpse of his excitement.

Troy turned over to look at the others, they were all laughing at him and Troy could feel the blush creeping onto his face. Chad even gave Troy two thumbs up and a mischievous grin, Ryan gave him a disgusted look, his mind still wondering what was so attractive about his twin sister.

Sharpay bent down and whispered devilishly. "That's what you get for pranking me Troy boy, and this is only part one of my revenge." She glared at him before turning around to face the others, giving them one of her famous icy glares!

_Gulps_, Ryan, Chad, Gabriella and Taylor knew they were in trouble. Without thinking twice, they dashed into the house before Sharpay could catch up with them. Troy was already up, not wanting to play dead anymore and he even tried to sneak away before Sharpay realizes his absence, but Sharpay was smarter than that, it was like she had eyes at the back of her head. Before Troy could even lift up his leg to run, she had already caught him.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, you stay right there, I'll kill you if you move an inch!" Sharpay said, her back still facing him.

"Shar, you know it was just a prank right?" Troy said timidly, flashing her an innocent smile when she finally turned around to face him.

"Just a prank? Fuck! You scared the shit out of me, Troy!" Sharpay cried at him.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think you would overreact like this!" Troy said to her whilst looking at the ground, he doesn't have the courage to look at her straight in the eyes. If looks could kill, he would be dead right now and we would be looking at him in his grave.

"Overreact? Shit Troy, my best friend for over 20 years was dead in front of me _because of me_! It would be right for me to panic!" She said emphasizing the words 'best friend' and then crossing her arms in front of her.

Troy just looked at her, he wanted to say something but then decided to keep it to himself when he saw the look on her face. Her expression had softened a little and she was staring straight at the ground. Troy wasn't all that afraid of her anymore, in fact he felt extremely guilty just by looking at her. All he could focus on was the worried look on her face, he really did scare her.

"I was terrified, Troy. I- I didn't want to lose you and…." She said tearing up a little. "I don't know what I'll do without you. And- And if you really were dead and- and knowing that I was the one who killed you, I just- "

Troy can't stand it any longer, seeing her like this makes his heart stop beating, it was like on part of him died when he saw her look. He went up and hugged her, cutting her off from her sentence.

"Shh…. I'm okay Shar, I'm fine, I'm not dead. I'm sorry I played with you like that, I never should have scared you. I'm really sorry." Troy said still hugging her, his thumb rubbing small circles on her back, trying his best to comfort her.

They stayed like that for a minute or so but then Sharpay slowly pulled away, a tear falling down her cheek. "I still haven't forgiven you yet." She whispered, looking up at him.

"I know, but you will sooner or later. I mean, look at my handsome face." Troy joked, trying to brighten up the situation a little.

Sharpay let out a small giggle and pinched his cheeks. "Yeah, you dork!"

Troy smiled at her and leaned down to give her a small kiss on her forehead. "Now let us just enjoy ourselves okay? We still have the whole day to celebrate!"

Sharpay smiled, "Sure, I'll just-"

"Is it safe to come out yet Troy?" Chad yelled from inside the house, cutting Sharpay off her sentence. He slowly came out of hiding and seems to be holding a baseball bat.

Sharpay smirked up at Troy and turned to Chad. "BOO!" She shouted at him. Chad just backed away slowly, swinging his bat in front of him and then ran back into the house.

Gabriella and Taylor chuckled at him and came out to join Troy and Sharpay, Ryan on the other hand went back in to look for the screaming Chad.

"I still haven't forgiven you guys yet." Sharpay said to Gabriella and Taylor with a small smirk.

"I know, but Troy would change your mind about that when you guys go to bed. Am I right Troy?" Gabriella said, nudging Troy and winking at him. Troy just smirked at her and gave her two thumbs up.

"Shut up!" Sharpay said blushing. "Let's just continue our par-tay okay? We don't have much time left, we got to get to Lava Springs in just a few more hours."

It's a tradition for Troy and Sharpay to go to Lava springs to celebrate their birthday. Sharpay's parents own the Lava Springs club and have kept the club running for years. It was one of **IT** clubs of Albuquerque, everyone knows where or what a Lava Springs is.

Since Troy and Sharpay weren't living with their parents anymore, so they make it a habit to go to Lava Springs every Saturday night for a family dinner or like special occasions like this, they would go there to celebrate with their family. Troy was like a son to the Evans' family and same goes for Sharpay to the Bolton's. The Boltons and the Evans were very close, they would do anything together, they're just one big family.

Sharpay and Troy were both from equally rich families. You would think they are spoiled, arrogant and selfish, but both of them were just the opposite. For example, Troy and Sharpay's house was bought using their own money, they've been saving up for years trying to get the money to buy the house. Both of them didn't want to rely on their parents' money to survive and just wanted to depend on themselves. Also, both Troy and Sharpay's parents wanted to hold a huge party at Lava Springs tonight to celebrate Troy's birthday, but Sharpay being the one who understands Troy the most, knew that if he were to be given a choice, he wouldn't choose to have a huge party, instead he would choose to have a small celebration at home, with his love ones at his side.

"Fine Shar, you guys go par-tay. Say hi to your parents for me!" Gabriella giggled.

"Of course! But you sure you don't want to join us for our family dinner?" Sharpay asked raising an eyebrow. "You know our parents considers you guys our family too!"

"No, you and Troy go ahead. We'll be fine." Gabriella said heading inside the house.

"Hey, where are you going? I thought you wanted to continue our pool party?" Sharpay asked when she saw her leaving.

"I had my fun just now when you and Troy were 'chit chatting'." Gabriella giggled. "I'm gonna go in for more fun."

"More fun?" Sharpay asked, clearly confused. _What was so fun indoors? _She thought to herself.

"Me and Ry are gonna head in and have sex. You guys don't mind us using the guest bedroom right?" Gabriella asked with a smirk on her face.

Sharpay made a disgusted face, "Sure, just make sure- "

"-You clean up after your fun. Got it!" Gabriella chuckled. "You guys have fun too, okay?" At this very moment, Ryan popped his head out from inside to look for Gabriella and when he finally found her talking to Sharpay, he yelled over to her, "Gabs, you coming?"

Gabriella giggled at him and gave Sharpay a small wave before heading in to join Ryan.

"Ugh, I'll never have fun knowing what you guys are doing indoors!" Sharpay grumbled.

It was still a hard thing to get used to. Gabriella and Ryan aren't dating, they are friends with benefits, they use each other for sexual pleasures but they're totally different from Sharpay and Troy. Gabriella and Ryan really do have sex unlike Troy and Sharpay. Troy and Sharpay give each other pleasure too, but just not that way, they do that to show each other their love towards the other, not because they are horny and wanted to have sex.

Gabriella and Ryan had this thing going on between them for about three months, they planned on keeping this secret for much longer. Unfortunately for them, Sharpay had walked in on them making love on the couch just last month. She was on her way to the Bolton's residence for another family dinner but had to make a stop at the Montez's because she left her cell phone there when she was visiting earlier. She walked in only to find her best friend bouncing on her brother like a little hyper bunny.

That's when the truth came out, leaving the gang shocked for 2 weeks. Until now they've still haven't gotten used to the whole friends with benefits thing. They just don't see Gabriella and Ryan as the type of people who would do such things. In high school, everyone thought Gabriella was the goody-two-shoes who doesn't believe in sex before marriage and at one time, people actually assume Ryan was gay because of his hat obsession. Well, this should prove them wrong.

Sharpay shook off the disgusting memory of them making love and decided to just have fun. Troy, Chad and Taylor were now in the pool, both Troy and Taylor were splashing Chad with water, destroying his fro.

"Hey Shar, come get your sexy ass here, we're gonna play water chicken!" Troy yelled from the pool.

Sharpay chuckled, "But only for a short while. After that, we're gonna have to get ready for our dinner at Lava Springs." She yelled back to him.

"Yeah whatever, but could you come over here so we could start the game? Or are you too chickened out to play?" Troy said flashing her a smirk.

"Oh hell no!" Sharpay yelled. "I'm coming in!" She said running towards the pool and jumping in with a splash.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? Tell me what you guys like about this one and what you hope to see in the next few episodes. <strong>


End file.
